Brendan and Latias: An Eonshipping Fanfiction
by KindredSoul21
Summary: Brendan is the Hoenn Champion, and recently took over the Petalburg Gym. Latias is his Pokémon, but secretly has feelings hidden for him. One night, she decides to show him her love. Will he return her affections? WARNING: Rated M for massive lemon scenes, Pokephilia and mentions of death. Brendan, Latias, Steven, Eonshipping


**Hello readers! LatiasLoverMicah13 here again with an entirely new fic! Now, be warned, as this is a fic with no other chapters. However, don't let that stop you from reading! Also, massive lemons! Warnings will be provided later on. Lastly, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **Without further ado, I give you Brendan and Latias: An Eonshipping fanfic!**

It was a nice day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, children were playing in a grassy meadow, Pokémon were battling, a pleasant breeze flows by, gently making the hair of a Pokémon Trainer named Brendan dance in the wind. Said Pokémon Trainer sighs, and thinks back to his most recent achievements: Capturing a Kyogre that was rampaging in Sootopolis City, capturing a Latias being hunted by Team Aqua and becoming Champion of the Hoenn Region. These were all great feats of his, but something was on his mind, namely his Latias. He had noticed an oddly arousing aroma whenever she was around, and he had no clue as to why. He had several guesses, a few of them being really lewd, and could never guess why, until a few hours ago, where she nuzzled him after he released her from the confines of what was known as a "Pokeball." What was odd was she nuzzled his chest and stomach, each time having a pink tint to her face. It hit him hard, but he was denial. Why? His Latias liked him, more than a Pokémon would its trainer, and more than a friend would its friend. However, Brendan had been raised on the idea that Pokephilia was strictly frowned upon, yet not illegal or forbidden. He just couldn't return her feelings, he just couldn't. However, Latias has other ideas…

As the day progressed into evening, Brendan walked back to his home in Petalburg City. He took over his father's gym upon becoming 18, but did not have many challengers. He lived in a small house next to the Gym, but was rarely ever home except for in the evening and the morning. This was because he travelled all over Hoenn, capturing new Pokémon, making new friends and going on many adventures. However, as of recently, he has had to stay in Petalburg City, as his Latias was going into its yearly heat and had to be kept in the Pokeball, which Brendan then had to watch all the time to make sure Latias did not break out and go on a rampage. However, tonight would be different… and Latias was going to make sure of it.

Night had fallen, and many were going to be, our protagonist included. Brendan was laying down in bed, dressed in only his underwear, when Latias' Pokeball opened, and the lust-driven Latias tackled Brendan into the bed, spooking Brendan and nearly giving him a heart attack. Latias was in heat, at the most violent stage of them all, and was willing to do anything to get her trainer into bed with her (emphasis on the anything), and so before Brendan could even come to understand what in the everloving Arceus had just happened, Latias smashed her lips against his, and kissed him like she was dying and this was the last time she would ever kiss. Brendan, however, had originally been mortified when Latias kissed him, but soon he began to feel as though this was right, this was perfectly fine. He then began to feel a sense of pure pleasure kick in, and then he realized he was in love with Latias as his heart fluttered when she deepened the kiss with force and passion. When he finally admitted to himself his feelings, he then felt pure ecstasy and lust fill him to the top. He kissed back, almost as hard as Latias, and she, while at first surprised, gave more passion and lust into the kiss, before breaking it and looking down at Brendan's underwear. He caught her glance, and practically tore off his undergarments and Latias gave him a seductive smirk.

 _ **WARNING:**_ _**MASSIVE**_ _**LEMON**_ _**INCOMING**_

Latias bent down and licked the tip of Brendan's long, 8-inch member. Brendan shuddered in pleasure, before moaning as Latias took the entire length in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the shaft as she licked and sucked the length. Brendan was in nothing but pleasure, which slammed into him like waves in a storm. Finally, there was too much pressure for him to handle, and he exploded inside Latias' mouth, hot, thick ropes of cum shooting out into the dragon's throat, which she gladly swallowed. Brendan decided it was her turn, and he went under Latias' body and began to stroke her delicate pussy with the top of his index finger. Latias moaned heavily, a thick blush covering her pristine face. Brendan continued for a few moments before sticking his finger into her flower. Latias cried out shrilly, but then bit her tongue. He stuck another finger in, before putting in four more and lightly pulling a small entrance open in the dragoness' pussy. A thin, clear fluid with an intoxicatingly strong aroma of sweetness dripped out, and Brendan, much to the pleasure of Latias, began to lick her entrance with his face positioned right underneath her blossom. Latias cooed in pure lust, before she shrieked in pleasure as a fresh wave of her fluids spilled out onto Brendan's face. At that point, Brendan decided to take it up a notch.

Brendan placed his finger at Latias' cute little rear while positioning his 8-inch soldier under Latias' sweet blossom, before placing a finger in Latias' asshole. Latias bit her tongue to keep from screaming, but softly moaned after Brendan's finger managed its way into her anus. Brendan stuck another finger to the anus, before rubbing his shaft against her dripping cunt and quickly penetratingly her, erecting a gasp and a long moan from his lover. When he felt something thick ooze around his member, he knew he had broken her hymen. No turning back now, but then and again, why would he want to? He was going all the way. He thrusted harder and harder, pressure building up behind his shaft. With each time he thrust, Latias became more and more engrossed in the situation, before finally loosing herself and having her second orgasm that night right as Brendan came as well. Brendan pulled out, before falling back and laying there, facing the ceiling with a blank look plastered on his face. He thought about what had just happened, how they would deal with the situation in the morning, and if he had used a condom. It didn't matter to him; he was just tired. Latias was in a similar state, except she was thinking about Brendan. Both eventually outwore their time and fell asleep in each other's arms, a dreamy look on both faces. It didn't matter what would come later, just as long as they were together.

The next day, Latias woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. When she went downstairs, she was greeted by her trainer, who planted a kiss on her lips, which grew into a love-filled smile. Latias resumed a human form, before sitting down and eating. Her food was gone in a matter of 10 seconds, and she burped. He laughed, before caressing her face and kissing her on the cheek. Later, Brendan and Human Latias went to the mall. Latias was entranced by the charms and wonders of this "mini-mall," as Brendan had called it. She wandered about, checking out each shop, looking at each one's respective inventory and eventually ended up in the middle of the mall, which was a "wishing fountain." Brendan sat on the edge, holding a small bag made up of many elegant colors, like pink, purple and red. Latias was about to question what Brendan had bought, but decided not to. What she did not know what the bag and its cargo were meant specifically for her. When Brendan opened the door to his house, he asked Latias to join him in the living room downstairs. When she did, she saw him open the bag, which revealed… a small, navy blue box. As curious as Latias was, she had a feeling that she should wait. She was glad she did, seeing as the content of the box was a silver ring with a large sapphire embedded into it. She squealed in excitement as Brendan recited words she had hoped he would say in her wild fantasies of hers: "Latias, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" She then spoke since the first time Brendan had caught her in telepathy: ((Of course, Brendan, I love you so much, of course I will marry you!)) Hearing that made Brendan's face light up. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and later that week, they were happily married. While they had questions about their relationship, they stayed together no matter what, and eventually started a family. When Steven Stone retired as Champion of Hoenn, Brendan was given the title of Champion. From that point forward, he lived a long and happy life.

 **TIMESKIP, 60 YEARS LATER…**

4 people stood at a pair of tombstones under a mighty Oak tree, mourning their lost ones. The left tombstone read, "Here lies Brendan Maple, a husband, a father, a son, a Gym Leader, a true Champion. Married happily to Latias Maple, who never left his side, even in death, for they so loved each other. May he rest I peace with his love." The right tombstone had a similar encryption on it: "Here lies Latias Maple, a wife, a mother, a daughter, a Legendary Pokémon, loyal to the end. Happily married to Brendan Maple, who always loved her, despite their opposite species, for they so loved each other. May she rest in peace with her love." Two of the four people leave, with only the children of the two lovers staring sadly at the grave. Joining them in silence are two specters, arm in arm, standing behind the pair of children with love in their hearts. Slowly, the two transparent figures fade, leaving the two now grown-up children of Brendan and Latias at the grave. As a breeze flows by, the two can barely hear a voice on the wind, saying in a calm and soft voice, "And so, a story ends, and another begins…" This is the truth, seeing as how one chapter in the book of life has ended, so it is time for another to start anew.

 **THE END**

 **And so ends Brendan and Latias: An Eonshipping fanfic. Comment or/and review if you want, but if so or if not, I'm out either ways. If you have questions, leave a review or a comment. Same if you want a sequel. I'm putting up a vote, so let me know, because as always, your opinion matters. Peace.**


End file.
